


Y Nuestros Caminos se Cruzaron

by AbiHummel3007



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Explicit Sex, Out of Character
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbiHummel3007/pseuds/AbiHummel3007
Summary: El destino o una serie de casualidades nos trajeron a este punto... ¿amor? No lo creo, fue la pasión la que nos arrastró pero ahora estaremos unidos aunque no sea nuestro deseo, porque aunque trate de alejarme siempre estarás en mí... Bendito destino... O tal vez maldita casualidad.Pareja: KidLaw





	1. No sé si llamarlo destino

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic tiene un año desde su primera publicación en amor-yaoi.com bajo el mismo pseudónimo que aquí, pero he querido traerlo a esta plataforma, se actualizará una vez a la semana, espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, son del maestro Eiichiro Oda, solo el argumento es mío.

 

El “cirujano de la muerte” bonito el apodo que le habían dado los marines, no era que le molestará en lo más mínimo, le gustaba ese sobrenombre, no se quejaba de nada de lo que su vida como pirata le había traído… Ni siquiera de “eso”, se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo de su camarote, repaso sus propias facciones, sus tatuajes visibles y se detuvo en el pequeño vientre de 5 meses que ya evidenciaba su estado ¿Quién diría que alguien como él llevaría un bebé en su interior? ¿Quién diría que justo él, con la fama que se cargaba, podría amar tanto a otro ser?

 

Acarició despacio el pequeño bulto en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos sintiendo el movimiento bajo sus manos, una sola noche lo había llevado a ese momento, una sola noche bebiendo sake… Ese día que conoció a Eustass “Captain” Kid ¿Cómo habían acabado en la cama? Ni él mismo estaba seguro… Simplemente había despertado desnudo a su lado, envueltos los dos en ese abrigo peludo que llevaba el pelirrojo, ni siquiera lo había despertado, lo único que había atinado a hacer había sido vestirse y huir.

 

Sabaody… Ese archipiélago… La casualidad o tal vez el destino era lo que había reunido a todos los supernovas al mismo tiempo en ese lugar… Ese extraño evento era el causante de todo… Mugiwara-ya podía ser considerado el verdadero culpable, ellos tal vez ni siquiera se hubieran conocido si la curiosidad por ver a aquel extraño pirata no le hubiera jugado en contra, había conocido al pelirrojo… Y una vez fuera de peligro se reencontraron… Una casualidad o tal vez destino… No tendría que haber pasado…

 

El moreno se alejó del espejo sin dejar de acariciar a su hijo, no tendría que haber pasado pero no se arrepentía… Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, desde que se había enterado él y su tripulación básicamente se habían escondido… No quería arriesgar a esa criatura además de que ninguno de sus compañeros se lo hubieran permitido, Bepo, Shachi y Penguin eran peor que madres preocuponas.

 

Se recostó en la cama, no podía salir del submarino desde que se le notaba… Estaba aburrido de estar encerrado pero por supuesto con el gobierno tras sus pasos lo que menos deseaba era arriesgarse… Le quitarían al niño de inmediato… Cerró los ojos cansado, no solo los marines… Tenía miedo de que su hijo se pareciera a su padre, no le había dicho a nadie quien era pero si el niño se parecía a Eustass…

 

-Capitán…- abrió un ojo al escuchar a Bepo asomándose a la habitación –Por la tarde llegaremos a una isla… ¿Necesita algo?- se estiró un poco y se sentó en la cama para verlo mejor

-Nada Bepo…- susurro –Supongo que cosas para el niño…- suspiró –Pero yo quiero elegirlas…- ya sabía la respuesta que le daría pero no perdía nada por decirlo de nuevo

-Capitán no puede dejar el submarino aún…- bufó y se dejó caer en la cama de nuevo –Nosotros le traeremos algo…- no dijo nada, no estaba de humor para discutir con él –Lo siento capitán…- giró el rostro para ver su espada recargada en la pared –¿Nunca nos dirá?- apretó los labios un poco

-Algún día Bepo…- respondió sin mirarlo aún, escuchó los pasos ajenos retirándose de la habitación y volvió a levantarse, no se arrepentía de ser un pirata, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había hecho… Todo eso le había permitido tener a ese pequeño ser dentro suyo, pero había tantas cosas que no podía hacer por él en su situación –No te va a faltar nada…- susurro acariciando su vientre –Te amaré tanto como mis padres me amaron… Te cuidaré tanto como Cora-san me cuidó a mí…-

 

Tener un hijo a los 24 años no estaba en sus planes mucho menos ser él el que lo cargará en el vientre, ni siquiera sabía que eso era posible… Pero al parecer la dichosa enfermedad del plomo blanco le había provocado ese extraño efecto secundario, no entendía del todo pero eso era lo menos, a esas alturas lo único importante era llevarlo a término, caminaba en la habitación sin dejar de mimar a su bebé.

 

Le gustaba imaginarlo… Cabello rojo, la blanca piel y sus propios ojos grises… O a veces con el cabello negro, la piel morena y los ojos anaranjados, se lo había imaginado ya de más de una manera… Eso solo lograba conflictuarlo más, en su imaginación siempre veía al niño con algún rasgo de su otro padre pero le aterraba que se supiera… El hijo de dos piratas de “la peor generación” Seguramente lo matarían apenas nacer.

 

Disolver a los piratas Heart y desaparecer había sido una idea que había estado rondándolo últimamente, no quería dejar su vida como pirata… Pero había días en los que no se sentía capaz de poder con todo… Salió de la habitación y camino al comedor del submarino, moría de hambre, al menos ya podía comer casi de todo… Los primeros meses el niño no lo dejaba comer casi nada, lo hacía vomitar cada bocado… Agradecía que esa etapa ya estuviera superda.

 

-¡Capitán!- suspiro, Shachi esta vez, se giró para encararlo -¿Cómo se siente?- desventajas de ser todos médicos… Cada paso que daba era vigilado…

-Estoy bien… Bepo dijo que llegaríamos a tierra más tarde…- pudo ver como ocultaba aún más la mirada bajo su gorra

-¿Necesita que le traigamos algo capitán?- bufó un poco

-Quiero bajar…- ¡Basta! Él era el capitán, necesitaba respirar algo de aire fresco –Creó que estamos en una isla lo suficientemente alejada…

-Es imprudente capitán- Shachi y Penguiin eran mucho más directos que Bepo en ese tipo de cosas –En su estado es peligroso que deje el submarino…- ¡con un demonio! Él era calmado por naturaleza, era difícil alterarlo pero estaba harto de estar encerrado

-Basta Shachi, sigo siendo el capitán- el otro no dijo una palabra –Estoy esperando un hijo… No estoy muriendo…- se aseguró de no alterarse… De no alzar la voz

-Pero capitán…- alzó una mano para callar sus comentarios

-Bajaré a tierra con ustedes… Será solo un rato hay cosas que quiero hacer por mí mismo…- tenía miedo de que lo descubrieran pero se habían alejado ya bastante de las islas “comerciales” así que en teoría estaba un poco más seguro, además solo serían un par de horas.

-Como ordene capitán…- susurro el pelirrojo

 

Entró al comedor sin decir nada más, comió un poco y regresó a la habitación, se arregló un poco, era difícil vestirse con ese vientre… Tomó su espada y salió, se reunió con sus otros tres acompañantes para salir, Bepo no se veía feliz mientras que Penguin parecía estar reprendiendo a Shachi a susurros, carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los tres que en seguida se callaron, el submarino empezó el ascenso a la superficie sin que ninguno dijera nada, era un ambiente extraño.

 

Abrieron la escotilla y su oso polar acompañante salió primero para ayudarlo a salir, se estiró un poco y respiró profundamente llenando sus pulmones, que bien se sentía, los otros dos salieron tras ellos y bajaron en el puerto, rodeo cariñosamente su vientre con un brazo, y emprendieron al camino al pueblo, bendito destino… O tal vez maldita casualidad, si hubiera sabido que el pelirrojo también estaba en ese lugar nunca habría deseado bajar…


	2. Simplemente Encuentros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siguiente capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

 

Eustass “Captain” Kid el supernova con mayor recompensa de “la peor generación” llevaba cinco meses con el peor humor que se le hubiera visto nunca, ni siquiera Killer estaba seguro de la razón por la cual estaba de ese modo, pero claro que el pelirrojo sabía la razón y esa razón tenía nombre, nombre y una cantidad incalculable de tatuajes en el cuerpo, habían acabado en la cama en el archipiélago Sabaody, uno de los mejores polvos de su vida sin duda alguna.

 

A pesar del alcohol en su sangre recordaba muy claramente el cuerpo del moreno debajo del suyo, recordaba su cabello negro revuelto y pegándose a su frente, el sonido de sus gemidos… Sus peticiones… ¡Dios! Ese chico definitivamente le había otorgado una de las mejores noches de su vida y por lo mismo despertar totalmente solo había sido tan… Frustrante… Tan jodidamente molesto el encontrarse de ese modo.

 

Y ya iban 5 malditos meses y nada… Ni señales de vida, de hecho los piratas Heart habían desaparecido del radar, lo último que se había sabido de ellos había sido su corta intervención durante la guerra de Marineford y después nada… Dejaron de reportarse incidentes sobre ellos… Como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado, incluso llegó a pensar que los habían matado en el nuevo mundo pero dudaba que una tripulación como esa fuera a desaparecer tan fácilmente.

 

Tampoco era como si se hubiera dedicado a buscarlos pero ¡maldita sea! Se sentía de cierta manera humillado por el moreno, nunca nadie lo había dejado así después de una buena noche, habían llegado por una casualidad a esa pequeña isla, normalmente no iban a islas tan calmas, le gustaba la aventura antes que todo pero necesitaban provisiones para el barco así que esa había sido su mejor opción.

 

Había desembarcado con Killer y Heat como siempre, eran sus tripulantes más cercanos además de los más fuertes, fueron directamente a la zona comercial, la población de esa isla no era muy grande, bastante rural si había que ser sinceros, pero solo iban por provisiones así que le daba perfectamente igual, entraron a un par de tiendas para comprar comida y luego fueron a la armería, Killer quería afilar las cuchillas y no sé qué cosas más, iban para allá cuando se topó de frente con lo que parecía un oso polar en un overol naranja…

 

Tardó varios segundos en procesar la información, un oso polar… Overol naranja… Oso… Overol… ¡Los piratas Heart! Recordaba al bicho ese del archipiélago su mirada no tardó en desviarse del animal ese al resto de acompañantes, ellos también se habían detenido al tenerlos de frente, paso la vista rápidamente por los otros dos chicos con gorra y sus ojos encontraron lo que esperaba.

 

-Trafalgar Law…- susurro, por alguna razón el animal que los acompañaba se había puesto entre ellos bloqueando su visión apenas si lo había visto frunció el ceño

-¿Capitán…?- escuchó susurrar al bicho, los otros dos también se habían puesto a la defensiva, ni siquiera los estaban atacando ¿de qué iba esa maldita actitud? Buscó al otro con la mirada pero ese maldito oso le estorbaba totalmente, eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, sintió al propio Killer ponerse en guardia

-Está bien Bepo…- esa era la voz del moreno, entrecerró los ojos cuando la mano del chico hizo acto de presencia en su campo visual apartando un poco al oso ese –Eustass-ya…- por fin pudo verlo bien, sus facciones… Bajó un poco la mirada y se topó con algo que lo dejó francamente… ¿confundido? ¿Perturbado? No estaba seguro…

-¿Pero qué…?- estaba seguro que Killer detrás suyo también debía estar, como mínimo, sorprendido y Heat… Bueno a veces dudaba que sintiera algo, un redondo vientre… Casi como el de una embarazada… Pero Trafalgar Law era un hombre, podía dar fe de ello, el moreno se veía incómodo de pronto, supuso que lo estaba mirando de más, pero ¡demonios! Era inevitable

-Capitán vámonos…- insistió uno de los chicos que lo acompañaban… Ese con el gorro en el que se leía “Penguin” ¡Oh no! No se iban a ir así nada más ahora quería dos malditas explicaciones del ojeroso –Capitán ¿me está escuchando?- el pelinegro no había dicho nada, parecía incluso ido…

-Vaya…- la voz de su segundo al mando lo sacó de sus pensamientos, contrario a lo que imaginaba sonaba bastante tranquilo, como si no estuvieran viendo algo inverosímil, iba a golpear a alguien si nadie explicaba nada –Felicidades Trafalgar Law…- iba a golpear al rubio de un momento a otro –Y al padre también…- ¿padre? ¿Era en serio? Eso tenía que ser una broma

-Killer ¿¡De que mierda hablas!?- alguien tenía que pagar su coraje y su sub-capitán era el más cercano -¿¡Alguien me va a explicar!?- al demonio los modales y estarse calladito, vio al moreno dar un paso atrás y rodear su vientre con un brazo… Una reacción en cadena, el bicho ese se puso en guardia de inmediato uno de los chicos de gorra había aferrado al moreno por un brazo supuso que por si debían escapar mientras que el otro secundaba al oso polar dispuestos a pelear

-Kid…- miró de reojo al de la máscara, su segundo al mando no tenía reparos en asesinar a quien fuera necesario pero en situaciones como esas le servía como voz de la razón, rechinó los dientes tratando de calmar su genio –Creo que debemos volver al barco, debemos zarpar mientras aún haya luz…- su ceño fruncido se hizo más obvio

-Killer… Heat… Vuelvan al barco, yo tengo que hablar con Trafalgar Law…- alcanzó a sisear manteniendo un tono de voz decente y lo más calmado posible en su situación

-Kid…- insistió el rubio de cabello largo –No hagas nada imprudente…- No quería oír eso de alguien como “el soldado masacre”

-Bepo, Shachi, Penguin… Déjenme hablar un momento con Eustass-ya…- le sorprendió un poco que el moreno no opusiera ninguna clase de resistencia a dar una explicación

-Pero capitán…- vio a los otros tres mirar al ojeroso como si estuviera demente

-Retírense, solo unos minutos…- ordenó el tatuado sin inmutarse aunque estaba bastante seguro que no estaba tan calmado como trataba de aparentar

-Nos vemos en el barco…- dijo con simpleza Killer llevándose a Heat con él, los tres acompañantes del “cirujano de la muerte” se alejaron de mala gana a la par dándoles algo de “espacio” para hablar

-Dos cosas…- se cruzó de brazos mirándolo fijamente –Quiero una jodida explicación para dos cosas…- mantenía el control solo por qué al parecer realmente estaba esperando un hijo, cosa que aún no lograba comprender del todo

-Eustass-ya…- lo interrumpió antes de que terminará de hablar –Tengo 5 meses de embarazo…- directo y al punto, la información tardó un par de segundo en entrar en su cabeza… 5 meses… un segundo… No había que ser un genio para saber lo que estaba implícito en esas palabras

-Espera...- hasta el coraje se había esfumado en un parpadeo –Me estás diciendo… ¿Es en serio?- él nunca se sorprendía, mucho menos perdía su “sentido del humor” pero eso estaba más allá

-Es en serio- se pasó una mano por el largo cabello pelirrojo –No necesito nada de ti…- puntualizo de pronto el moreno –Solo creí que debías saber…- notó que aferraba la espada en su mano derecha –Es mío…- susurró de la nada y se giró para marcharse

-También es mío Trafalgar Law- por supuesto que no iba a dejar que se fuera tan campante luego decir eso, lo había sujetado con firmeza por el brazo –Si lo que dices es cierto… No voy a permitirte que te largues y desaparezcas- apretó el agarre sin darse cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía

-¡Suéltame!- la violenta reacción le sorprendió un poco y por inercia aflojo el agarre permitiendo que de un tirón el moreno se liberara de él –No somos nada y no te necesito para esto…- al parecer el otro estaba tratando de recuperar la calma

-Creo que no me estas entendiendo Trafalgar…- gruño dando un paso para quedar mucho más cerca del contrario –Nadie está pidiendo tu opinión, además no me malentiendas esto no es por ti…- bajo la mirada para ver su pequeño vientre –Es por él…-

 

¿En qué momento se habían acercado los tres tripulantes del submarino ajeno? ¿Por qué mierda habían escuchado todo? Se estaba embarcando en algo de lo que comenzaba a dudar si saldría vivo, al menos los tres pares de ojos que en ese momento lo estaban fulminando no auguraban nada bueno…


	3. El que quiere azul celeste...

No esperaba que el pelirrojo se pusiera en ese plan ¡por amor a Dios! Para empezar dudaba que le creyera que el niño era suyo… Ambos estaban muy borrachos… Hubiera considerado normal que se negará a hacerse cargo del bebé pero no eso… No esperaba que básicamente lo estuviera obligando a aceptarlo en su vida y en la del pequeño que estaba esperando, no estaba de acuerdo, se había estado escondiendo, la idea de juntarse con el capitán de una tripulación tan llamativa y problemática lo hacía entrar en pánico.

 

Sintió las miradas de sus tres acompañantes clavadas en su nuca, ¿Cuánto habían oído? Tan bien que había escondido quien era el padre de su hijo y en un minuto se había ido al diablo, comenzaba a sentirse francamente mal, mareado… Esos tres… Eustass… No podía más, lo último que vio fue la mirada de repentina preocupación del pelirrojo antes de que todo se pusiera negro…

 

Abrió los ojos perezosamente… ¿Cuánto había dormido? ¿Dónde estaba? Se había desmayado… ¡su bebé! Bajó las manos a su vientre y suspiro de alivio al sentir el movimiento de su hijo debajo de sus manos, por un segundo se había aterrado… Una caída a esa altura de su embarazo era realmente peligrosa, miró a su alrededor un poco, reconocía el lugar… Estaba en el submarino… Se enderezó un poco.

 

-¡Capitán!- tres voces a la vez lo llamaron mientras Penguin corría a su lado para hacer que se recostará de nuevo

-Me desmaye…- susurro el ojeroso como esperando más detalles de que había sucedido

-No debe levantarse todavía capitán…- Shachi se había acercado también –A sido mucho por un día… Necesita descansar…- insistió el pelirrojo

-¿Eustass-ya?- pregunto a media voz dejándose recostar de nuevo en la camilla, resignado a no recibir más información

-Afuera capitán…- susurro Bepo, alzó ambas cejas por la respuesta –No quiso irse después de traerlo…- suspiró y cerró los ojos -¿Es cierto? Capitán… ¿él es el padre?- apretó los labios y se cubrió los ojos cerrados con el brazo

-Dile que entre… Ustedes esperen afuera…- susurro sin mirarlos todavía evadiendo el tema de forma obvia, no quería hablar de eso con ellos aún –Es una orden…- aclaró antes de que alguno se atreviera a replicar algo, los escuchó retirarse de la enfermería y segundos después los pasos del pelirrojo, abrió un ojo y se descubrió el rostro despacio

-Trafalgar…- por dios que dijera algo más… -¿Estas mejor?- escuchar a alguien como él preocuparse por su bienestar era casi irreal

-Estoy bien… Sólo fue estrés…- susurro desviando a mirada sin dejar de acariciar a su hijo, estaba realmente aliviado de que estuviera bien –Bepo dijo que tú me trajiste…- susurro –Gracias…- tampoco era un malagradecido

-No fue realmente nada…- el otro se encogió de hombros –Llevas un hijo mío en tu vientre…- suspiró al escucharlo insistir en eso

-¿Por qué…?- tenía que saber… Tenía que entender… Era obvio que no se lo iba a quitar fácilmente de encima así que necesitaba saber antes de dejarlo entrar en su vida –No te necesito para salir adelante… ¿Por qué carajos insistes…?-

-Ya te lo dije…- el pelirrojo se veía muy serio –Ese hijo también es mío…- quería más razones… No solo eso… Demonios –Tengo mis razones Trafalgar Law…- suspiró de nuevo aferrando un poco más su vientre

-Yo…- ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? ¿Debía permitir que Eustass se acercará? No quería arriesgar más a su hijo… Estaba confundido –Nadie debe saberlo…- susurro suave –Nadie debe saber que es tuyo…- cedió despacio, era la única manera que se le ocurría por el momento, lo vio meditar un par de minutos la respuesta

-De acuerdo… Pero te vienes en mi barco… sin el bicho ese….- frunció el ceño de inmediato

-No voy a dejar este submarino… No hay mejor lugar donde controlar mi embarazo, este lugar está más que preparado…- por supuesto que no le iba a dar gusto, ya estaba haciendo mucho con aceptar que se acercará a su hijo y a él.

-No me voy a meter en esta lata con esos tres…- supo que hablaba de sus tripulantes y no pudo evitar bufar un poco divertido por la manera de expresarse de ellos

-¿Miedo Eustass-ya?- era inevitable burlarse de él, lo vio cruzarse de brazos y reír, definitivamente dudaba que esa fuera una risa de felicidad… Casi daba escalofríos

-Ellos deberían temerme a mí…- estuvo a punto de darle la razón después de ver como relampagueaban sus ojos, pero aún tenía algo de orgullo

-No voy a ceder, no abandonaré esta “lata”- hizo unas claras comillas –Además aquí todos somos médicos así que olvídalo…- casi podía oír los dientes ajenos rechinar, el pelirrojo tenía una fama tan mala como su carácter y mentiría si dijera que estaba tan tranquilo como parecía pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

-Bien- tan jodidamente seco que daba miedo –Pero traeré a dos o tres de mis propios tripulantes- eso no le hacía pizca de gracia pero asintió despacio cediendo a eso, definitivamente no lo dejaría escapar…

-Si tu desapareces también el gobierno sospechará algo…- último recurso para tratar de zafarse de él, o por lo  menos no tenerlo ahí metido de manera permanente, tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo… No podía estar del todo de acuerdo aún

-Mi tripulación no desaparecerá…- frunció el ceño al escuchar eso ¿A qué se refería con eso? –Tú tienes un maldito submarino, no creo que te sea tan difícil seguir mi barco bajo el mar…- su ceño fruncido desapareció y alzó ambas cejas ¿realmente ese hombre era el mismo con fama de salvaje? Le parecía demasiado calculador –Ustedes no tienen que aparecer para nada… Solo seguirnos…- no le gustaba el plan, no le gustaba aceptar al pelirrojo en su vida… En su embarazo… Pero de alguna manera deseaba que su hijo tuviera un padre –Por supuesto que yo viajaré en esta lata solo para evitar que se les ocurra la maravillosa idea de desaparecer…-

-De acuerdo…- gruño de mala gana y cerró los ojos para no seguir viendo al pelirrojo –Ahora ve por tus dichosos tripulantes y déjame dormir…- suspiró y volvió a cubrir su rostro con una mano –dile a Bepo que entre…-

-Tienes suerte de tener un niño en el vientre…- no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado al escuchar eso, ya suponía que de no ser por el embarazo ya lo hubiera asesinado –Nos vemos Trafalgar…- lo escuchó salir y al poco rato escuchó a su amigo entrar

-Ayúdame a llegar a mi cuarto… Me siento un poco mareado…- susurró, debía calmarse… No era bueno para el bebé

-En seguida capitán…- susurro y se acercó para ayudarlo a levantarse –apóyese en mí…- sentía a Bepo algo distante, probablemente por el pelirrojo… Estaba más que seguro que habían espiado el resto de la conversación y como no quería explicar más no comentó nada al respecto.

-Eustass-ya volverá con un par de sus tripulantes… se quedarán aquí Bepo…- se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos

-Entendido capitán…- escuchó susurrar al oso polar y él suspiró, probablemente él, Shachi y Penguin estarían hablando de eso por días y no le perdonarían fácilmente el habérselos ocultado tanto tiempo, la vida en el submarino estaba por ponerse interesante… Y no en el mejor sentido…            


	4. Maldita lata de...

 

Volvió a su barco después de su plática con el ojeroso, al menos no había tenido que usar la fuerza con él, subió y el primero que se topó fue Killer, al parecer lo estaba esperando, suspiró y lo miró de reojo, no estaba seguro si debía llevarlo con él o dejarlo a cargo de la tripulación, le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera al camarote, el otro no dijo nada solo lo siguió con calma

 

-Me quedaré en la lata de Trafalgar…- susurro mirando a su sub-capitán, y se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta del rubio, tan tranquilo como antes

-Entiendo Kid…- entrecerró los ojos ligeramente, no estaba seguro de por qué su amigo estaba tan tranquilo desde que había visto al moreno

-Estaremos activos como siempre…- el ligero movimiento de cabeza ajeno le hizo notar que estaba confundido con eso último que había dicho –Los piratas Heart seguirán este barco bajo el agua…- lo ideal sería dejar a Killer en el barco pero no quería irse a encerrar en la lata esa con alguien distinto del rubio y Heat… Ya hallaría otra manera de seguir dando las órdenes directamente –Ve por Heat y ambos hagan maletas ustedes se vienen conmigo…- el rubio hizo un leve asentimiento y se retiró

 

Bufó ligeramente y arrojo un par de cosas en una maleta que tenía a mano, algo de ropa y lo más básico para vivir un tiempo en el submarino, tener un hijo con el moreno no estaba en sus planes pero ahora no tenía nada que objetar, iba a cuidar de ese niño… Se haría cargo le gustará a quien le gustará… se pasó una mano por el pelirrojo cabello con cierto fastidio, esperaba que el ojigris no le dificultará demasiado la vida.

 

¿Por qué quería con tanto ahínco hacerse cargo de ese bebé? La respuesta era sencilla, aunque no deseaba que nadie lo supiera, la razón principal era él mismo, él se había criado por su cuenta, no podía recordar a sus padres, a su madre vagamente pero de su padre no sabía nada, ni su apariencia, ni su nombre… Absolutamente nada de él… ¿Una razón trillada? Tal vez, pero para él era importante, no se arrepentía de la vida que había estado llevando pero suponía que un padre de algo le habría servido….

 

El que la “madre” de su hijo fuera Trafalgar Law, en ese momento pasaba a segundo plano, podía superar el hecho de que fuera un hombre, era algo extraño… Demasiado extraño a decir verdad, desde que había confirmado su preferencia por los hombre había estado más que resignado a no tener hijos y de cierto modo no lo importaba demasiado ¿Qué clase de vida podía darle él a un niño? Y sin embargo ahora tenía un bebé en camino de la persona más inesperada…

 

No podía negar que lo ponía tenso el meterse en el dichoso submarino con alguien con un carácter, si no fuerte, firme, que además estaba hormonal, además de que estaría rodeado de potenciales obstáculos… El bicho ese, el oso parlante ese, era el que más lo preocupaba, en el tiempo que había estado en la lata esa parecía querer arrancarle la garganta.

 

Tomo la maleta y salió de la habitación echándosela al hombro, hizo un anuncio rápido y dejo a uno de sus tripulantes “a cargo”, su única tarea era verificar que el barco no se hundiera, él mismo se encargaría de dar las órdenes ¿Cómo? De eso se preocuparía más adelante, por ahora debía ocuparse de mudarse a la lata esa.

 

Killer y Heat ya lo esperaban con las maletas listas, al parecer tampoco llevaban demasiado con ellos, ambos lo siguieron una vez bajaron del barco, cruzaron el pueblo y subieron al dichoso submarino, lo dejaron pasar, sentía miradas curiosas sobre ellos… ¡grandioso! Bajaron por la escotilla, no era que fuera claustrofóbico… ¿pero cómo hacían para mantenerse en ese lugar todo el tiempo? En seguida apareció el chico pelirrojo con gorra frente a ellos.

 

-El capitán me indicó que los llevará a sus habitaciones…- no podía verle los ojos con esa gorra, solo lo vio sonreír de medio lado, se veía algo forzada esa sonrisa pero no dijo nada –Síganme por favor…-

-¿Cómo es que te llamas?- él estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo sin embargo el peliazul le había robado las palabras de la boca

-Shachi- respondió el pelirrojo con simpleza mientras empezaba a caminar –El submarino no es muy grande… No somos demasiados… Pero hay espacio para ustedes…- hablaba mientras caminaba sin voltearlos a ver, los guio hasta una sección algo alejada de donde habían entrado y señalo tres puertas, una a lado de la otra –No son muy grandes pero estarán bien… El comedor no está lejos…- les dio las indicaciones rápidamente –Normalmente siempre hay algo de comer así que si tienen hambre saben a dónde ir… Si necesitan algo pueden buscarme a mí, Penguin o Bepo, no somos difíciles de encontrar así que no creo que tengan mayores problemas…-

-De acuerdo…- susurro mirando a sus dos acompañantes que no se veían exactamente conformes pero sin decir nada

-Por cierto… El capitán dijo que fueras a verlo cuando estén instalados…- agregó el joven de la gorra, por su tono de voz no estaba del todo conforme con esa indicación, le indico a grandes rasgos como llegar al camerino del moreno y se fue dejándolo para que se acomodaran

 

Ni él ni sus acompañantes dijeron nada simplemente abrieron cada uno una puerta y entraron, miró el dichoso cuartito, era bastante pequeño, una cama en una esquina y lo más elemental para vivir ahí, arrojo su maleta en un rincón de la habitación y tuvo que repetirse mentalmente un par de veces el por qué lo estaba haciendo, respiró profundo y se levantó para ir a buscar al ojeroso.

 

No se molestó en visitar a los otros dos, no tardó en encontrar el camerino y no se molestó en tocar, a fin de cuentas el moreno lo había llamado y eso de tocar era perder el tiempo, el otro ni se inmuto seguía acostado en la cama con un brazo sobre sus ojos y una mano sobre su vientre… Si tenía que ser estrictamente sincero el chico era realmente atractivo…

 

-Eustass-ya…- susurro el ojeroso y suspiro –Así que ibas en serio…- entrecerró los ojos no muy seguro de como tomarse esas palabras –No quiero destrozos en mi submarino… un solo rasguño serio y acabaremos en el fondo del mar…- no se había dignado a mirarlo aún

-¿Es todo?- tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mirándolo recostado en la cama, no quería perder tiempo en advertencias inútiles

-Si realmente te interesa este niño… Mi próximo control es en dos días…- parpadeo varias veces, el moreno seguían sin mirarlo o descubrirse el rostro, proceso la información un poco antes de entender del todo esas palabras

-Ahí estaré Trafalgar…- no espero una respuesta y salió de la habitación, meditabundo… Al parecer realmente lo iba a dejar involucrarse, era una sensación muy extraña, se detuvo en la puerta un segundo –Mi barco zarpará en una o dos horas… Anclamos al otro extremo de la isla…- lo escuchó gruñir, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia, de eso estaba totalmente seguro

-Déjame dormir…- al parecer lo había puesto de malas por el tono de su voz, no dijo nada solo esbozo una sonrisa de medio lado y ahora si salió del cuarto del moreno, no tardó en llegar a la dichosa habitación que le habían asignado y se encontró con Killer y Heat saliendo de las suyas.

-Kid…- saludo con calma el rubio -¿vienes? Vamos por algo de comer- se lo pensó un poco antes de aceptar la propuesta, a fin de cuentas el pelirrojo de la gorra había dicho que podían comer ahí.

 

Los tres se pusieron en camino al dichoso comedor de la lata esa, Heat y Killer iban un poco por detrás de él hablando de alguna tontería seguramente, no tardaron en dar con el lugar y entraron básicamente chocando de frente con los dos chicos de gorra que al parecer también iban hablando entre ellos, gruño con algo de molestia y los miró mal, aunque ninguno de los dos pareció intimidarse en lo más mínimo por él.

 

Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario cuando una especie de alarma sonó y una voz anunció que empezaría la inmersión, miró hacia arriba buscando el origen del sonido, sin embargo, el submarino hizo un movimiento raro, una especie de temblor que tomo a los 5 por sorpresa, los dos chicos de la gorra trastabillaron, él alcanzó a sujetarse al marco de la puerta del comedor con una mano, Killer dio una especie de salto para mantener el equilibrio y Heat apenas si se movió, sin embargo los otros dos chicos no parecían tener tan buena suerte como ellos, aparentemente habían perdido el equilibrio, los vio caer.

 

Por supuesto que no iba a mover un dedo de hecho le parecía gracioso que se cayeran en su propia lata pero al parecer sus dos acompañantes no pensaban igual, los chicos de la gorra habían caído pero nunca alcanzaron a tocar el suelo, el rubio y el peliazul los habían sujetado por el overol en el último segundo, alzó una ceja mientras la voz de antes se disculpaba por el temblor alegando algo que no se molestó en escuchar, esa maldita lata le hacía cosas raras a las personas… Y eso no le estaba gustando nada…


	5. ¿Realmente vamos a poder?

No llevaban ni dos días completos en su submarino y ya quería echarlos a todos, al maldito de Kid le había dado por unirse al trío de sus tripulantes que no dejaban de acosarlo para que comiera a sus horas… Para que se quedará en cama… Estaba seguro que de haber podido lo habrían atado a la cama ya, lo único que iban a conseguir era que los echara a todos, amigos, enemigos… Tripulantes… Hasta el último de ellos.

 

Estaba en su habitación tumbado en la cama, sólo ahí obtenía algo de calma… Podía escapar de ese grupo de malditos acosadores, aunque no fuese a ser por mucho tiempo, tenía que ir a la zona médica a su chequeó en una media hora, el bebé se movía mucho últimamente y eso le gustaba pero a veces lo lastimaba, su cuerpo no estaba hecho para llevar un hijo y al parecer eso comenzaba a mostrarse.

 

Suspiró y se levantó de la cama, iría a comer algo antes de la revisión… Llevaba una hora ahí metido así que estiraría las piernas un poco de paso, salió despacio de la habitación y se fue directo al comedor del submarino mientras acariciaba despacio su vientre, entró y suspiró al ver que Eustass y sus dos tripulantes también estaban ahí, decidió hacerse el desentendido e ir a tomar un plato para servirse, tomo un vaso con algo de jugo y se sentó en la mesa más lejana al trío de “intrusos”, los otros tres no estaban… Shachi era quien llevaba sus revisiones así que probablemente estaba preparando la maquinaria

 

Se metió en su plato ignorando las insistentes miradas sobre él, terminó lo más rápido que pudo y se levantó para irse, dejó el plato y el vaso y se dispuso a irse, sintió a su hijo moverse y se quedó quieto un segundo, al parecer estaba energético, se sostuvo suave el vientre tratando de no hacer ninguna clase de expresión para evitar preocupación innecesaria, respiró profundo y sintió como lo sujetaban por un brazo

 

-Trafalgar…- se quedó ligeramente tenso al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo -¿Pasa algo?- tiró de su brazo para zafarse, no estaba aún habituado a tenerlo ahí… Así de cerca.

-Estoy perfectamente Eustass-ya… No pasa nada… Es hora de la cita con el doctor ¿vienes o no?- no quería dar más explicaciones y empezó a caminar de nuevo

-Ya voy…- lo escuchó gruñir pero ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a ver si lo seguía, el submarino no era tan grande como para perderse, así que no tardaron en llegar a su destino, como suponía Shachi ya lo estaba esperando.

-Capitán…- le señaló la báscula, ya se sabía el procedimiento, se acercó para que su amigo lo pesará, el de la gorra le señalo a Eustass una silla para que se sentará y el otro ni chistó, era raro que aceptará tan calmado una “orden” de alguien más.

 

Dejó que lo pesará, que le tomará la presión, que revisará sus signos vitales, suspiró algo de rutina, venía la mejor parte según él, podría ver a su bebé… El ultrasonido y suponía que el pelirrojo también estaba esperando esa parte y era la única razón por la que estaba tan calladito y bien portado en un rincón, no pudo reprimir una leve risa de visualizarlo como un niño regañado o algo así, Shachi lo vio raro por la espontánea risa pero no hizo ningún comentario.

 

-Capitán por favor….- le señaló la camilla y sin mediar palabra se recostó en la camilla y subió su playera para descubrir su vientre despacio –Capitán…- lo vio fruncir el ceño mientras tocaba despacio su vientre -¿Le duele cuando se mueve?- apretó los labios ligeramente ante la pregunta, vio a Eustass acercarse a ellos, supuso que la expresión del otro pelirrojo lo había alertado

-Trafalgar…- ¡Mierda! Sabía que si veían los moretones harían más drama del necesario, era obvio que su cuerpo no estaba hecho para llevar un bebé… Desde su punto de vista era normal -¡Por dios!- ni siquiera miró al ojinaranja

-Es normal…- susurró –No soy mujer, mi cuerpo no está hecho para esto…- suspiró –Además tiene poco… Crece mucho este trimestre…- no sabía cómo hacer para alejar la atención de eso, era un detalle mínimo desde su punto de vista, lo importante era llevar a ese pequeño a término

-Capitán esto es grave…- susurro su amigo –Tenemos que hacer más estudios… Esto puede poner en peligro su vida…- el ojeroso suspiró

-Shachi… No necesito que hagas nada de eso…- el de la gorra lo miro como si fuera un demente –Solo has el chequeo normal…- carraspeo un poco –Me siento bien así que déjalo… Es una orden…- últimamente tenía que recurrir mucho a ese argumento, pero de otro modo no lograría nada

-Como diga capitán…- el chico suspiro y tomo el gel para realizar el ultrasonido.

-Trafalgar, no estoy de acuerdo…- frunció el ceño al escuchar al pelirrojo hablar –Deberías revisarte… El bebé…- no iba a aguantar que le dijera que hacer

-¡No te atrevas a decirme que hacer!- alzó la voz sin querer cortándolo a la mitad, pero ese día no estaba de ánimo para soportar que se metiera en su vida -¡Es mi hijo! ¡Mi cuerpo! ¡Eres un jodido espectador!- el niño lo pateo con fuerza y no pudo reprimir un gesto mientras se ponía una mano en el vientre, suspiró para calmarse, si él se alteraba el pequeño también.

-Estas siendo irracional Trafalgar- el que Eustass mantuviera la voz tan calmada lo ponía aún peor, le ponía los pelos de punta, peor que si le gritará –No voy a dejar que por tus necedades le pase nada a ese niño…- iba a golpear a alguien se sentía realmente molesto, probablemente eran las hormonas pero poco le importaba en ese momento

-¡Basta!- se enderezó en la camilla ligeramente

-Capitán… Por favor…- el otro lo sostuvo ligeramente por un hombro –No es sano…- su compañero miro mal al otro pelirrojo –Esto no va a funcionar de este modo… A estas alturas el capitán debe estar calmado, si no vas a ser de ayuda largo…- pudo sentir la repentina aura asesina nacer en el otro supernova, respiro profundo un par de veces para tratar de calmarse un poco, no quería que las cosas se pusieran peor

-Shachi, déjalo… Eustass-ya tú también, limítate a observar- cerró los ojos –¿Podemos solo continuar?- se froto los ojos aún sin abrirlos, no iba a soportar cuatro meses de ese mismo modo.

 

El de la gorra no dijo nada más y coloco despacio el frío gel sobre su pequeño vientre, mientras que el de ojos naranjas…. Bueno, estaba bastante seguro que se estaba mordiendo la lengua para no replicar y ser echado de la sala, juraba que los dientes del joven estaban rechinando para contener su ira, de reojo vio cómo se cruzaba de brazos y él decidió volcar su atención en la pantalla de la máquina de utrasonido.

 

Shachi acercó el aparato y lo coloco despacio buscando la imagen de su bebé, el latido acelerado de su pequeño no se hizo esperar, el solo escuchar eso bastó para calmarlo totalmente, el pelirrojo con gorra sonrío un poco mirando la pantalla con atención, al ser ambos médicos no hablaban mucho de lo que se veía en la pantalla, los dos podían interpretarlo perfectamente pero está vez tenían un invitado así que suspiró y se decidió a explicarle un poco… Seguramente no entendía mucho de lo que se veía aunque el bebé ya estaba bastante definido.

 

-El latido es normal… No te asustes por la velocidad…- fue lo primero que atinó a decir, sabía que normalmente era lo que le preocupaba a la gente, suspiró –La cabeza se ve bastante clara ya…- Shachi le hizo el favor de señalar de acuerdo a sus palabras –El mes pasado supimos que sería un niño…- se sumergió en explicarle las imágenes al otro joven mientras su compañero iba señalando y moviendo el aparato, Kid estaba inusualmente callado, lo miró de reojo, tenía la mirada clavada en la pantalla, era extraño, no hubiera creído que realmente estaba tan metido en eso, de algún modo le produjo un sentimiento de calidez en el pecho.

-Es niño…- alcanzó a escuchar el susurro ajeno, no comento nada, estaba bastante seguro que el pelirrojo hablaba para si mismo

 

Shachi le paso algo de papel mientras retiraba el aparato, fuera de los moretones todo estaba en orden así que decidió que no se hablara más del tema, se limpió despacio y volvió a cubrir su abultado vientre con un suspiro, su amigo lo miró realmente preocupado por su decisión pero solo atino a asentir mientras acomodaba el equipo médico en silencio, se había quedado muy callado

 

-Trafalgar…- despegó su vista de su tripulante y miró al “intruso” y causante de sus problemas

-¿Qué pasa Eustass-ya?- suspiró, ahora quería dormir… Ya se había molestado mucho por un día

-¿Puedo?- lo oyó carraspear mientras señalaba con cuidado su vientre, eso sí que lo descolocó totalmente, ¿realmente quería tocarlo?, se mordió el labio inferior mientras se le subían ligeramente los colores al rostro

-Adelante…- eso realmente era un poco incómodo para él, el de googles se acercó y le sorprendió el cuidado con el que coloco una de sus manos sobre la morada de su bebé, sintió a la creatura reaccionar bajo el toque de su padre con un suave movimiento –Puedes hablarle… Te escucha…- cerró los ojos para evitar mirarlo por la vergüenza, la mano del otro acarició despacio pero sin emitir un solo sonido, al poco rato apartó la mano y escuchó sus pasos salir…. Y pensar que aún tenía 4 meses por delante…


End file.
